Zenekon
Who is Zenekon? Zenekon is a grumpy Lycan who is a close friend to Moxi and is the brother of Zurui. Biography/History The Past Before Zenekon came to the city he used to live in the forest alone separated from his previous Lycan pack as he and his sister had fundamental disagreements with the packs mentality and abandoned them. Introduction & Lycan Wedding Zenekon made his main debut on his sister Zuruis wedding day and made his presence known by arguing with Roflgator who was unhappy about being forced to be the flower girl. At this wedding was also maid of honor Moxi who he ended up taking a liking to. Dating Moxi The two soon got to know each other and started dating much to the skepticism of his sister and her now husband Lumi who feared the easily agitated Lycan could rashly bite Moxi and turn her into a Half-Lycan without permission. Despite their wariness they did approve of their relationship but would remind them of the dangers and implications of turning someone into a half-lycan. While Dating Moxi and hanging out within The Great Pug owned by Roflgator the Lycan was constantly shunned and mocked by its workers and patrons due to the owners dislike for Zen as well as his stance against "furries". He put up with the ridicule for the sake of his girlfriend as well as his family with Lumi, Zurui, and Moxi having made many friendships and memories within the bar. However this was around the time of the Mafia arc in which Vinchenzo Calzone the mob boss of the Calzone family and landowner of The Great Pug was looking into how his bar was functioning. Luckily for Zen the two had a preexisting work relationship Zenekon being the mob bosses driver previously, and took the opportunity to use this connection to gain temporary blackmail over the gator bot while Vinchenzo was around. This temporary peace did not last long as on May 18th Moxi is poisoned (secretly by Shrimp) while serving the mob boss under orders from Rob. With his girlfriend poisoned and no one in the bar to be trusted Zenekon threatens Rob and his creation Astree blaming the robot for the poisoning and the android just being a natural a**hole. Fearing for the safety of him and his family the Lycans and Moxi leave the pug. Uncertainty hangs in the air for the next few days as the A.I. Oblivious researches an antidote for Moxi. Zen feeling helpless offers to bite Moxi and turn her into a Lycan to make her immune to the poison. The pair head to the Strangers Cathedral on May 22nd to find a muted and dying Oblivious. She hands Zen a vial filled with a blue liquid which he then gives to Moxi to drink assuming it is the antidote that will save her. As Moxi ponders the vial Oblivious explodes in front of both their eyes into hard light cubes (she returns later that night in a new body). Moxi drinks the antidote confused if it was the key to Oblivious’s revival or the cure she needed. The Bite Later that night Zen bites and turns Moxi into a Half-Lycan after they confess their love for one another. The Proposal On June 21st Zenekon proposes to Moxi and she says yes. The date of the wedding is undecided until they can find a way to turn Moxi into a full Lycan by means that are not a dark ritual per Lumi’s transformation through Arcadum. They ask Oblivious for assistance with this process. The wedding however does not happen as the two separate in mid November but remain close friends. The Transformation On the night of September 17th Zenekon and Moxi went to the Strangers Cathedral with Oblivious to complete Moxi's transformation into a full blooded Lycan. During the operation Zenekon hints to Oblivious about the possibility of him joining their mercenary group Aegis. The transformation is successful though it gives Moxi the side effect of controlling hard-light. The pair leave the cathedral satisfied and start preparations for their wedding. Personality Zenekon has a very rough exterior even referring to himself as an a**hole. He very much cares for his family and friends willing to step up and protect them if the need arrives. He is easily agitated often by disrespect towards him or his kind. He can be very lewd when around Moxi and often lacks a filter even saying such things in front of his nephew Novalee. Family Not much is known about Zenekons previous pack/family as him and his sister Zurui have abandoned their pack and have started their own. Zenekon has a brother-in-law through his sister Zurui marrying Lumi. Together they have four children Novalee, Kelaya, Arcada, and Skiira who Zen is the uncle of. Powers and Abilities * Lycanism - Zenekon being a Lycan has heightened senses, supernatural strength, strong regenerative abilities, as well as he is able to fully transform into a werewolf form. * Gun Training - Zen is also well trained in guns and carries a revolver with him often. Trivia * Zenekon was often times confused with Zentreya due to the first parts of their names being similar. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/zenekonvr *Twitter: https://twitter.com/zenekonvr Gallery Zenekon and moxi working the bar.jpg|Zenekon and Moxi working in The Winchester tavern. Roflgator Aug 9th 9 Vintendo Zen and Moxi.jpg|Visiting Roflgators bar The Golden Gator with Vintendo and Moxi. Roflgator Aug 9th 10 Vintendo telling a story.jpg|Listening to Vintendo telling a story on stage in The Golden Gator. VRChat 1920x1080 2018-06-21 08-37-37.523.png Hunting.jpg|Zenekon hunting with his nephew Novalee VRChat 1920x1080 2018-09-03 08-08-37.424.png|Zenekon and Moxi on a date VRChat_1920x1080_2018-08-20_08-37-08.434.png|zenekon and moxi relaxing VRChat_1920x1080_2018-09-04_00-14-09.466.png Category:People Category:Lycans Category:Characters